Pregnant Girlfriend
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review.


Pregnant Girlfriend

"Hey Jack don't you think your girlfriend is fat" agent Simmons asked. "Of course not Simms" was agent Jack Garrett's reply. "You sure you're sure Jack" Simmons replied back almost immediately. "Of course I am sure why wouldn't I be" Jack challenged Simms. As the pair fought over the concept of fat; not too far away a certain medical examiner heard the whole exchange and she wasn't happy one bit.

In the midst of arguing Monty texted them to inform them that they had a case; Jack and Simms left their argument at a standstill for now. Both silently saying that this conversation isn't over; Jack hadn't even made it up the cargo jet's ramp when he was attacked by his girlfriend Mae Jarvis and let's just say she didn't look happy. Jack also noticed that she looked slightly red around the eyes like she'd been crying; that's because she had Mae Jarvis felt so hurt that Jack actually thought about her like that. Sure she was pregnant but she wasn't fat was she; but Mae was going to get her answer from the one man she wanted to hear from and that was her boyfriend Jack Garrett. "Do I look fat to you" Mae asked Jack rather bluntly and to the point.

Clara looked up from what she was doing and looked at Mae in disbelieve because of what she just said. Now she gave the couple her undivided attention as did agent Simmons who had an evil grin on his face.

"Um um" was all Jack could say scratching the back of his head. "Hump" Mae replied turning sharply on her heels and heading back in the direction she came. Agent Simmons started to laugh causing Clara to hit him hard in his side. As he started to go on to the floor just as Jack came over with an angry grin plastered across his face. "Oh man your face was priceless Jack you should have seen it for yourself" agent Simmons said still laughing. "This wouldn't have happened if we never even had this conversation in the first place all because of you" Jack Garrett snapped at his fellow agent.

"Oh great pregnant women and their hormones" Jack mused silently to himself. "No correction his mind told him you mean a pregnant girlfriend and her hormones." "Oh god how I am ever going to make this up to Mae" Jack said out loud to no one in particular. "Because you can't! That's what!" a still grinning agent Simmons said. Clara promptly punched him again harder this time "Clara that hurt" Simmons whined like a baby. "It was supposed to hurt you idiot" Clara told Matt sharply before turning her attention back to Jack. Clara calmly then says why don't you get her some flowers and make up to her that way Jack. Jack just merely nodded his head in confirmation because he was deep in thought about what flowers to get for his girlfriend Mae and make it up to her; and hopefully she'll forgive him. That was the plan Jack Garrett had laid out and hopefully it would work it just had to; if Jack had any hope of getting Mae back.

As Jack Garrett continued to verbally abuse agent Simmons with an occasional punch thrown in for good measure. Clara could actually hear them in the background Jack yelling and Simmons laughing and whining; as she was looking for Mae. After a few minutes of searching the convey Clara heard so crying she then followed the noise and it lead Clara right to Mae. "I can't believe Jack thinks I am fat" Mae sobbed she was sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chest. "He doesn't think that at all of you Mae" Clara's voice said. Mae's head snapped up and she instantly stopped crying; as she wiped her tears away Mae got up and said "Hey Clara." "Hey" Clara said with a smile on her face putting a hand on Mae's shoulder Clara said "Jack doesn't mean any of it. He feels bad about the whole thing." "Good he should!" Mae snapped turning around to face Clara. Clara noticed Mae's eyes glistening with sadness and a little bit of anger.

"You and I know you don't really mean that" Clara said trying her very best to reason with Mae. "I do mean it!" Mae shouted Clara could tell her voice was breaking. "You still love Jack right Mae?" Clara asked Mae; after a prolonged silence between the two women Clara was about to repeat her question yet again. When Mae finally said "Yes Clara I still love Jack with all my heart." Then Mae fell silence once again that's when Clara decided to tell her what really happened and rat out agent Simmons ; "Simmons was the one who called you fat not Jack Mae."

"I don't care who said that I was fat Clara. I just simply want to hear from Jack's own mouth about how I look; since I am pregnant with his child" Mae said as she walked the same way Clara had come hours earlier in a defiant tone she wasn't going to back down from what she just said either ; much to Clara's dismay. Sighing rather loudly Clara shook her head all the while rubbing both hands over her face; and said to no one in particular "this I can tell is going to be a loooooooong case." Clara watched in disbelief and sadness that Mae helped the team solve the case, catch the Unsub and rescue the Americans in trouble. But she constantly every chance she got avoided Jack but only spoke to him about the case and nothing else. No matter how much Jack tried to explain to his girlfriend Mae about something that wasn't case related like her being fat; she would just push passed him and continue to ignore him. Standing outside in the cool Taiwan air Jack paced back and forth endlessly he was running out of things to say and do to make Mae forgive him. Then Jack suddenly stopped his pacing and remembered what Clara had said to him earlier before they left Virginia; get Mae some flowers and make it up to her that way. That's what you have to do Jack's mind kept screaming over and over; now all Jack Garrett had to was find a flower shop but the next question his mind had for him was where on earth in Taiwan was he going to find a flower shop. Luckily for Jack he found one and it had a vast variety of flowers to choose from. Running his fingers threw his hair and sighing loudly Jack seriously didn't know what flowers to get Mae. "Seriously how am I going to make this up to Mae? When I don't even know what flowers to get her!?" Jack thought to himself in desperation; he really really really wanted to make this up because he loved loved loved her so much.

Luckily the elderly flower shop owner saw his frustration and came to his aide; much to Jack Garrett's relief. After a while the pair decided on the following flowers Hydrangea, Narcissus, Orchid and Peony. As they picked each flower the elderly flower shop owner explained the meaning behind the four flowers they picked. The hydrangea symbolized love, gratitude and enlightenment. While the Narcissus flower the shopkeeper told Jack it is said to bestow the flowering of our hidden talents. The orchid is a symbol of many things it's emblematic of fertility this flower encourages plenty of progeny. It is also a symbol of perfection, abundance and higher growth. Then finally the peony symbolizes nobility and value. After the shopkeeper explained the meanings Jack knew that these flowers were perfect for Mae in every way shape and form. "Now if only she'll forgive me" Jack thought desperately. Thanking the shopkeeper quickly Jack left to find Mae after a couple of hours Jack found her on the Zhuangwei Yilan beach; "Mae!" Jack shouted hoping to get her attention and he did. Mae looked in Jack's direction and smiled a little; truth be told Mae still loved Jack and missed him very much. She was sick of all this fighting and wanted him back and to be in his arms. Mae also noticed something behind his back and wondered what it could be.

"Mae I so sorry about all of this. I wasn't the one who called you fat agent Simmons called you that. I would never ever call you that I couldn't and wouldn't do that. You know that right Mae" Jack said. After a while Mae said "I know Jack" leaning into him Mae continued to say "I am also sorry for all the silent treatment business I've been giving you. So do you forgive me Jack?" "I already have Mae I already have" Jack said softly closing the space between them and kissing Mae softly on the lips and Mae immediately kissed Jack with everything she had. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity like it would go on forever; but alas the pair broke apart gasping for breath. "So what's behind your back Jack" Mae asked still curious. "Oh what this" Jack said pulling the flowers out from behind his back. "Jack" Mae said pulling away from his embrace looking at him shocked; scratching the back of his head Jack looks sheepishly at Mae; and said "I just wanted to make it up to you that's all." "I already told you Jack you already have" Mae said standing on her tippy toes and kissing Jack softly on the lips taking the flowers from his hands. Jack then went on to explain to Mae what the meanings of the flowers were the hydrangea symbolized love, gratitude and enlightenment. While the Narcissus flower it is said to bestow the flowering of our hidden talents. The orchid is a symbol of many things it's emblematic of fertility this flower encourages plenty of progeny. It is also a symbol of perfection, abundance and higher growth. Then finally the peony symbolizes nobility and value. "Wow Jack I never knew you knew so much about flowers; did you ask Monty for help?" Mae asked. "Maybe" Jack started to say; Mae just put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side with an eyebrow raised. "Ok ok a flower shop storekeeper helped me pick the flowers and told me the meanings" Jack said; but quickly added "I am glad you liked them." "They are beautiful" Mae said smelling them looking at Jack she said "Thank you Jack." Kissing him once again on the lips and Jack quickly responded.

"So what do you want to do now Mae?" Jack said taking his girlfriend Mae's hand. "Well since we've made up I suppose we could go to a restaurant and eat I am starving" Mae said. Laughing out loud Jack said "Whatever babe whatever you want." As Jack and Mae ate Jack asked "So now that we are back together again how do we tell the team Mae?" "We don't Jack" Mae said taking a bite of her food before continuing "they probably already know." Taking a bite of his own food Jack asked "And how do you plan on getting back at agent Simmons Mae?" Jack watched as a smile appeared across Mae's face as she said "Oh I have an idea or two in mind I just hope you'll approve of them." With a raised eyebrow Jack said "What you have in mind Mae?" "Funny you should ask" Mae said in full delight that Jack agreed with her. As the pair continued to eat they discussed Mae's plan to get revenge on agent Simmons. Later on back on the plane the Clara and Monty said congratulations that they were back together. "Where's Simmons?" Jack asked looking around; "The case took a lot out of him that he fell asleep on the couch" Clara said pointing to the man in question.

Clara noticed a mischievous playful glint in Mae's eyes as she looked at the sleeping agent Simmons. Mae then looked at Jack who nodded his head that was their signal to set Mae's revenge plan into action. Mae then went into Jack's to go bag and took out his shaving cream. Then with Jack, Clara and Monty watching she put some shaving cream in agent Simmons outstretched hand; now all Mae had to do was wait. But Mae didn't have to wait long when she heard Simmons voice shout "What the hell!" Mae came out and said "Um Matt you have something all over you." Matt Simmons saw the smirk on Mae's face. "Mae how could you do this to me?" Matt asked as he continued to clean the shaving cream off his face. "Paybacks a bitch" Mae said to Matt before walking away. Matt just groaned in response. This caused Jack, Clara and Monty to chuckle as they had watched the whole excursion take place right in front of them. "Oh and Matt you'll have to be my assistant for a whole year; helping me in the coroner's office" Mae said popping her head back into the room real quickly. "WHAT! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! "Looking at his boss Simmons said "surely you don't agree with this Jack?" "Actually I agree with Mae 100% on this matter" Jack said with a slight smirk of his own; shocking Matt even more. Jack was thinking of giving Matt six months of having to help Mae in the morgue as her assistant. But Mae pouted that little pout she had when she wanted something from Jack and that's how Mae got her way of having Matt as her assistant for the whole year in the morgue. Everyone watched as Matt hung his head down and said nothing. Jack pulled Mae up against his chest his hands resting on her baby bump. As they watched Clara and Monty wish Matt good luck on his punishment. Whispering into Mae's ear Jack said "Your plan worked out just liked you planned Mae." "I couldn't agree more Jack couldn't agree more" Mae said snuggling some more into Jack's chest. Then the parents to be felt the baby kick Jack and Mae looked at each other and laughed; seems like the baby agrees with us as well Jack. "It seems that way Mae" Jack said as he kissed her again on the lips.

Hey every one of my loyal readers let me know if you want me to write another chapter or chapters


End file.
